Finally
by Lidi999
Summary: "It couldn't be. It's not. Don't get your hopes up." Fabian is in the love dumps, but Amber and the rest of Anubis House have a surpise for him to cheer him up. One-Shot Fabina.


Finally

By: Lidi999

**A.N.: This is how I would LOVE the season three final episode to go. I don't own HOA!**

I, Fabian Rutter, was sitting on the sofa watching as my friends danced and laughed. This is how the school year always ended. With a grand party of some sort. But both times before I had, had Nina. So I didn't feel very party like. I sighed and picked up a chip. I bit into it and looked around.

Patricia was rolling her eyes at Eddie, they had made up and started dating again earlier, as he attempted to shoved as many of Trudy's cookies as he could into his mouth. "Gross!" Patricia yelled, but she was laughing so hard her face was turning red.

Jerome was spinning Mara around as they attempted to dance together. Though I believed they may of had less dancing skills then Nina and I. Mara kept stepping on Jerome's toes though he did complain.

And Amber and Alfie were standing in the corner as Amber yelled at Alfie, probably because how he had come dressed. (A tie with monsters from horror films on it.) But it was Amber's most loving yell.

I sighed.

"What's wrong Rutter?" I jumped and looked up Patricia was standing over me, "We made it through another year in this crazy house. Why aren't you celebrating?"

I opened my mouth to respond but, "He's in the love dumps Patricia duh." I rolled my eyes at Amber.

"I'm not in the love dumps Am."

Amber frowned at me, "So you aren't missing a certain American girl? Who's name starts with an N?"

I frowned back, "I do miss Nina, but-"

"But nothing," Mara cut in as she had now walked over to where I was sitting, Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie trailing behind her, "You do miss Nina a lot and it's making you sad you don't want to be at this party alone."

"Joy is single and she's," I looked around Joy was no where, "where is Joy?"

Amber shook her head, "Guys maybe we shouldn't have this party. Maybe we should take Fabian out and do something as a big group. Not as couples," She said totally ignoring my question.

"KT is single and the only reason she isn't here and that she went to bed early, today was a big day," I said.

Mara looked at the group, "We could do that. Go out?"

Alfie shrugged, "I don't care, as long as I can wear my tie."

Amber slapped his arm, "So what should we do?"

"Guys, really, I'm fine."

"How about the movies? The movies?" Jerome asked.

"That sounds like a great idea Jerry."

I looked at all my friends, "Guys!"

Everyone looked at me, "What?" Amber asked.

"I'm fine! I don't want to go to the movies, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed," I stood up, but Amber put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh come on Fabian, live for once."

I opened my mouth to respond, but at that moment Joy busted into the room, "Hey guys!" She said.

Patricia looked at her and made weird eyes and then smiled, "Yea Fabian," She said turning back to me, "come on. It's just one movie and it won't kill you."

Amber grabbed my arm and Eddie pushed me, "Let's go!" Amber cried.

I was literally being dragged against my will out of the house. "Guys!"

They all ignored me as Amber dragged me, she's stronger then she looks, towards the front door. Joy pulled open the front door and Amber smiled at me, "It will be fun Fabian. We just want to cheer you up." I pulled my arm free.

"I don't need to be cheered up! I'm fine! I just want to go to bed!"

"Are you sure about that?" A new voice asked.

My heart had to have stopped and then dropped. It couldn't be. It's not. Don't get your hopes up. But my heart picked up the pace as I turned around.

And then, there she was.

Nina Martin.

Smiling right at me and her locket back around her neck.

My jaw hit the floor. "Nina?"

Nina gave me the hugest smile, "Fabian."

Okay, I had to be dead.

I grabbed Nina around the waist and picked her up and spun her around, "Nina!" I cried.

Nina laughed, it was the greatest sound in the whole world, "Is that all you can say?"

I took her face in my hands, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her, kissed her with all the feelings that had been built up. When we pulled apart, I wrapped my arms around her, "I've missed you so much Nina Martin."

"Awwww."

I jumped at Amber's sudden sound, I had forgotten they were all there. I turned on Amber, "How long have you known she was coming?"

Amber looked down at the ground, "A week? A week and a half. We have been planning this for awhile Fabian. We thought it be a nice surprise."

"Yea," Patricia said, "we were just as shocked to here she was coming back too."

Nina cleared her throat, "Right here. Can I explain?"

We all looked at her.

"So Gran noticed how sad I was, I mean I was seriously missing all of you guys. And she, for an early birthday gift, surprised me by buying a house here in England. I will always live here now. And I will always get to come to Anubis House."

I smiled, I think that was all I could do, "That's amazing! That's great!"

Nina laughed, "It's good to be home."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Aw, that means I get less special. Three Americans."

Nina looked at me, "Three Americans?"

Patricia nodded, "KT. She came at the beginning of the year. Sent by her dying grandfather and then blah, blah stuff."

Nina nodded, "Sounds normal."

Patricia laughed, "Sure. Just about as normal as this house can get."

"What is going on down there?!"

Now it was all of us who jumped as Victor came storming down the stairs, "What is with all this noise."

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Victor it isn't even ten. And we were celebrating the return of our friend."

Victor frowned and his eyes searched the group, "Nina Martin?" He asked.

Nina smiled right at Victor, "Hello Victor, long time."

Victor gripped the hand railing and turned back around and went up the stairs, muttering the whole way, "Nina Martin."

"It's nice to see he hasn't changed," Nina said after the door to Victor's office slammed shut.

All of us laughed and I wrapped my fingers through Nina's. Amber noticed and looked at everyone else, "Uh, I'm going to get something to eat," She grabbed Alfie's arm, "Come on."

Alfie frowned, "But I'm not-"

Amber elbowed him, "Come on."

Alfie looked at her, "Oh, yea, come on Jerome."

Jerome took Mara's hand, "Coming."

Mara laughed, "Joy? Patricia?"

Patricia rolled her eyes and grabbed Eddie, "This is so not a obvious exit guys."

And then they all filed into the living room, Amber shutting the doors behind them, giving me a wink.

Nina rolled her eyes, "And they are still the strange friends I love."

I laughed and pulled her to me, I breathed deep, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Nina laughed, "I think I can guess."

I looked at her taking in her beautiful self and I smiled, "I missed waking up everyday and coming down to breakfast to have you sitting there. Sometimes you would have found a new clue to our mystery and would be busting to tell me. I missed walking to school with you. I missed how you were so smart in every thing. I missed how you called me a word nerd. I missed sneaking to the attic with you. I missed you."

Nina giggled, "I missed you too, don't get me wrong Fabian. America school is nothing like Anubis House. Nothing. There is never any mystery, oh well maybe what they put in the school meat."

I laughed, "But that doesn't matter anymore does it?"

Nina shook her head and tugged on my arm, she sat down on the stairs and I sat beside her. "I love you Fabian."

I smiled at her, "I love you too."

"And we can spend all summer together Fabian."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, "Yes we can."

Nina laughed, "This is going to be the best summer ever."

"And maybe we can live through our next year of Anubis House without being almost murdered."

Nina giggled, "And maybe pigs will fly."

I shook my head, "At lest we will be together."

"And that's all that matters."

And as we sat there just talking and catching up, I held Nina like the world was ending and I was never going to let her ago ever again.

She was my other half.

And was always going to be.

**Author's Note: This isn't a show rant, that's on The Truth. (Another HOA season three story I wrote. If you haven't read it. Do. Thanks.) **

** Nathalia Ramos's Twitter is seriously blown up with people commenting on everything. "Come back! HOA isn't the same without you."**

** *Heart Break***

** I wrote this because if this season ended this way, or something similar I would name Nick as the troll of all trolls.**

** And why is everything I'm into lately breaking my couples up?**

** Grrrrrrrrr.**

** Okay **

** FEELINGS GUYS!**

** Haha ****Smiley612 thanks for the comment on The Truth about me ripping out your heart. And your poor shipping soul. (I know my shipping soul hurts too.)**

** Okay well peace out.**

** -Lidi999**


End file.
